The present invention relates to a controlled rate adsorbent unit and to a method of fabrication thereof.
By way of background, the ability of recording discs of various types to record and play back accurately may be affected by moisture accumulating thereon during storage. Furthermore, it is desirable that any water vapor adsorbents which are used to maintain the discs in a relatively dry state should have certain features which enhance their utility. Also there may be situations where gases other than water vapor have to be adsorbed at a controlled rate.